A dictionary series
by crazy-n-insane
Summary: For every new word to me in the dictionary, I shall apply it to Naruto. Either as random background stories, or following the chapters one by one.
1. Aardvark

Word: **Aardvark **– noun, an African mammal with a long extendable tongue, large ears, that feeds on ants and termites.

Naruto

He stared at it. It stared back. He tilted his head to the right, the movement instantly copied. He raised his hand, but it just went back to staring. Breaking eye contact, the strange creature focused on its previous activities, tongue slithering out to catch the tiny creatures that Naruto could barely see. He watched it suck the insects clean from the trunk and swallow them whole, his mind instantly creating a plan.

This would be for the time that old quiet geezer refused to talk to him and just glared. He couldn't even see his eyes! He felt as if he was being stripped open and the hatred poured directly into his soul. He wasn't one to stand by and let that happen. Oh yes. This would show them not to mess with The Naruto Uzumaki again! He grinned and carefully gathered the strange creature under his arm, struggling to pull it to where he wanted it, sweating profusely in the process.

The night fell smoothly, the demon boy out of sights all day long. It was quite a pleasure for the citizens, spending an entire day without sound or mention of the brat. But then again, they should have known about the calm before the storm.

The dawn rose gently on the people, waking the early risers and the workers from their deep slumber. It was relaxing to simply get out of bed and go through the morning routine mindlessly. Sadly, it was not to last as a deep dread settled over a four mile radius. Shinobi and civilian both paused, a shiver running down their spines while our young hero giggled as he watched the spectacle through his binoculars.

It was certainly a sight to see. The usually calm Aburame were furious as they gathered around a beheaded mammal. The pre-mentioned mammal was cut open, straight from the throat to the stomach, and various insects were crawling out of the creature, intent on making it out alive, or to die trying.

Things settled down in a few moments and it was then that the head of the clan, whose room was where the mammal was incidentally placed, single-mindedly walked towards the Hokage tower. This was followed by a furious discussion and ended with Naruto, tied up, and in the class, overseen by a livid Iruka.

"Today class, we are going to learn, in-depth, about the organ system of this mammal here. You can all feel free to thank Naruto, who so gratefully, has agreed to present the organs one by one, for all to see. Does anyone know what this one's called?" Iruka started out loud but his tone twisted into a quietly irate sadism as the class started to protest.

Gesturing towards Sakura, she answered, a typical book response. "It is called an aardvark, and it is an African mammal with a long extendable tongue, large ears, that feeds on ants and termites."

"Precisely. This mammal is an aardvark. Excellent, Sakura. As you all can see, Naruto decided that it would be a good idea to set loose this animal in the Aburame clan. Perhaps he'd like to inform us a bit on the Aburame clan." Iruka turned to look at Naruto, his eyes demanding.

But he got nothing as Naruto remained obstinate and refused to talk. This manner of his continued for the rest of the lesson, and even after, for how else would he react to the usual taunts sent his way.

As he got into bed that night, he couldn't stop himself from snickering. It was worth Iruka sensei's anger just to see those cold assholes riled up. It was just so delicious! He fell asleep, a mischievous grin drawn over his face while he thought of his newest victim.

Strange that no one wondered how he got into the room of the Head of the clan, and deposited something that was so heavy. It made one wonder how attentive the ninja really were, taken as they were by anger.

Shinobi rule 25: A shinobi must never show emotion.


	2. Abaft

Word: **abaft **– _adv and prep _towards or at the **stern** (at the rear end of a ship) of a ship

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A six year old Naruto sat in the Hokage's office, a strange calmness settled in the room. He was looking intently at the picture book on his lap, focused on the strange object drawn there.

It was quite beautifully drawn, capturing an element of greatness as it towered over the workers who were loading the luggage abaft. The line of sailors were barely visible, more so when the focus was clearly on the ship. It wasn't great, by most standards, yet its mast towered over everyone, covering them with its shade.

It took him a few minutes, but he finally managed to spell out the syllables, glancing repeatedly at his hiragana list and saying the syllables in order.

"Fu-ne." The word made little sense to him, even with the picture attached t it. "Ne, Ojii-san, what is a fu-ne?" He stumbled on the word.

The Third glanced up from his paperwork with a smile directed at Naruto as he gestured for him to come closer.

After settling comfortably on his lap, Sarutobi pointed at the picture book, gesturing to the water. "Do you know what this is Naruto?"

He received a disbelieving look in return. After a pause, he answered quietly, waiting to see how it was relevant. "It's clearly water, grandpa."

Nodding patiently, he continued. "This isn't like the water you drink, or the water in the hot springs. This water makes up the oceans and the seas, huge bodies of salty water, you can't see an end to." His voice was hushed, but it held an element of admiration at the forces of nature that Naruto couldn't help but glance back at the book. It didn't look all that big to him.

Smiling at his grandson's (in all but blood) reaction, Sarutobi went on. "Now a fune is what you call the object that floats and travels on the water. Just like how merchants use carriages to go over land, civilians use ships to go across large bodies of water."

Grinning, he added, "Shinobi, on the other hand, prefer to use their chakra to travel. It is much faster, but they have to practice a lot to be able to do so."

His comment garnered the desired effect from the little kid as a determined expression adorned his childish features and he looked up defiantly at the Hokage. "I will be one of those shinobi! And I will work hard to visit these ocean thingies too! Just you wait gramps!"

He jumped off the Third's lap and landed nimbly on the floor. Running towards the door, he looked back and waved with a grin, before preparing and sprinting through the hallway, all the way down the tower. He no longer panted on the landing, and that made him stronger!

Running directly to the training grounds the Third had shown him earlier as a place to avoid civilians, he started his training. The only way to get stronger was through hard work after all.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-


	3. Abase

Word: ** abase – **_v _to bring down in status or esteem

**Abasement **– _n_

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Naruto Volume 1, Chapter 1

Mizuki wasn't always so gruff. He befriended Iruka out of his own will, and out of a kindness that gradually faded the closer they became. It really wasn't his fault though. He was being unfairly dealt with after all.

How was he to know that by defending Iruka everyone would like his friend more than him?

How was he to stop the attack on his teammates? He was just a genin like them. And he'd have died too, had he not hidden, unlike his friends who thought it was wise to fight and stall until their sensei came. Stupid. Their sacrifice was stupid. And it only ruined his life, and his shinobi career. All because he was logical enough to know that they would die had they faced the bandits.

Konoha was supposed to be a civilian village. Civilians had no idea what went on in the field, and they should not get news of it either. They form opinions, and uninformed creatures should not have opinions. Their opinions only harmed, never helping.

They shunned him. They knew his teammates had died and they wanted him dead too, just so he could be called a hero. That's what they wanted. Heroes, not survivors. Heroes, not planners. Heroes, not schemers.

They wanted the shinobi to sacrifice their lives so Konoha could be called _great_. So it could be known as _magnificent_. So that the other countries acknowledged that the Konoha ninja loved their country more than their families and their loved ones. But they wouldn't do that sacrifice. Oh no, they lived, schemed and spoke of big ideas and plans, yet faced with the prospect of their own death, they ran like the cowards they were.

They abased Mizuki, because he was like them in spirit, though not in title.

He never once denied it. He was a coward. He enjoyed living. And he loved his Tsubaki. Why would he ever allow himself to bring her grief when he hadn't signed up for that kind of thing? Not that he didn't try.

He applied for jounin. He was young and eager to protect his lover, and he was shrewd. He could do it. He was skilled in learning advanced jutsus, and he was specially geared towards improvisation. But did that matter to the council? No. All they saw was the rumor that he had killed his teammates. He hadn't. He'd sworn it time and again. He hadn't!

It was then that the seed of insanity was planted. His heart, previously only plagued with jealousy now eagerly grabbed at hatred. A misspoken word and he despises that person. A wrong glance and he turned his thoughts to revenge. It was lonely, and if not for Tsubaki, he'd have gone crazy.

She was the beacon of light in his life. An angel, if there ever was one. She was patient and kind, always willing to lend a helping hand and was always around just when he was tipping over. She held him at bay, assisted him in being normal when around company he was forced to deal with. She was his savior.

But it was not enough. He was disliked, and this had to be transferred so that he could atleast survive. And who better for the job than a person no one would question his hatred towards.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The demon brat was responsible for the death of his own parents, and many of his friends. Not only that, the mission that screwed his life over was as a direct result of the attacks by that demon! If the Nine tails hadn't killed so many outstanding jounin and anbu, the chunin wouldn't have had to pick up the slack.

Even three years after the attack Konoha was still struggling to get back on its feet. And they still gave inappropriate missions to the wrong strength levels. Had it not been for the attack, he would have been jounin, if not even famous by now.

But he was stuck in his lousy job as an Academy teacher, teaching ungrateful brats and having to deal with arrogant clan kids and that demon spawn.

He couldn't bear to have to teach Naruto if he would have failed the exam for the third time. But he couldn't overdo Iruka's action. There had to be a union in the process of giving the genin rank, and Iruka would not have budged. It was the perfect time to put his plan into action.

He could easily gain the rank of a missing nin, he didn't mind. Rather, he couldn't wait until it became reality. No longer forced to pretend he had to stand by the morals of Konoha. _The will of Fire_. Hah! As if. That was a complete load of bull.

He would rise quickly out on the field. He would show everyone that Konoha inhibited talent and he would then be demanded for high paying jobs, none of which would pass through taxes. He would rise above everyone else! And it would all start with that scroll.

The Scroll of Seals. The power emanating from the name gave him shivers of excitement. He knew his limits, and he knew how far to push them. He wasn't an overachieving idiot. He would grow because he was smart and had the potential for strength.

Then he was faced with the country idiot in mass. Mizuki was skilled, definitely, but there was a certain quality in quantity(1). And he had underestimated him. Naruto was always slow and weak, why would that change overnight. But it seemed as if Naruto had been hiding quite a bit too.

Mizuki fought, but the numbers simply overwhelmed him. He fought till he was knocked out cold. He fought with every piece of energy and with every trick he had. He destroyed the clones by the dozen, but more kept on coming. More and more and more, someone was always stepping into place, fighting the street brawl style that was hard to keep up with. It was totally inappropriate! No form, and no pattern.

Finally, he fell. Despite the vast difference in skill level. Despite the adrenaline running though his body. Despite the thought that he should never allow a child, especially not the demon brat, to win in a fight against him. It would totally ruin him.

But he was still human at that point. And he was knocked out. A combination of a fist to the face, a kick to the groin and an entirely misplaced neck chop did the job. It was the last thing he saw, a fist coming towards him and a rapidly growing sense of dread.

He woke up to ANBU 'escorting' him and he did not resist. It was only logical that they would knock him out again if he proved to be too much of a hassle and he had no chance of escape now that the ANBU was on his trail. It was best to follow the directions and keep them in mind for the future. Every little bit helps.

Every little bit helps.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

1- I took this phrase 'quantity has a certain quality to it' or something very, very close to it from another story. I don't remember the name of the story or the author, but this phrase is to them. Hope you don't mind me using it if you do see it here.


End file.
